One Piece In Another Sense
by Nami Heartfilia
Summary: He meets Shanks when he was 6, meets Ace and Sabo when he was 7, meets Zoro when he was... 7! Meet Monkey D. Luffy, a young lad whose body gains the properties of rubber after unintentionally eating a Devil Fruit aspiring to become a Pirate King. AU. HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Monkey D. Luffy struggled as he climbed up on the rocky surface. Sweat trickled on his skin and his stomach out of hunger. He had skipped meals, totally unhealthy but HEY! It wasn't intentional. His gramps dragged him and pushed him into a forsaken bottomless ravine, one that you can't even see the bottom. This was just one of his gramps training activities for him to become a strong marine or something. Even though the 5 year old had experienced plenty, he couldn't help but get terrified and scared. After all, a slip up could cause an early death, which he didn't want.

Luffy pushed himself up against the rock he had gripped on. Much to his horror, it crumbled under his weight.

Luffy fell but he took the initiative to grab the surface before he fell more further. He slid and didn't stop sooner but managed to causing his fingers to spill red. He bit his bottom lip because of the pain, tears swelled up on the corner of his eyes. Needless to say he have to continue and end this already.

It took Luffy days to merge out of the hell hole. His tired figure slump on the ground and panted heavily as for he didn't have any rest as he climbed for the lack of something elevated. Luffy stared at the sky as he turned himself, his back on the dirty ground (he face planted earlier) and was mesmerized by the sheer number of stars (it was night). Then, he fell asleep, not minding that he was still at the jungle.

A figure came out from the shadows. It was Monkey D. Garp. The elderly picked the boy up and slung him as if the boy were a sack of potato.

* * *

As soon as Luffy healed up, Garp had immediately went to his second training during his stay much to the Party's Bar owner, Makino's, chagrin.

Less dangerous but still dangerous. Garp threw Luffy in the middle of the jungle and in the middle of the night. On top of that, the 5 year old haven't gone and eaten dinner yet (courtesy of Garp) leaving him with his stomach angry grumbling.

Luffy, then, decided to hunt for food. He stood up and walked in random directions, hoping he could find something tasty.

After hours, he found a bear cub. He ambushed it only to be struck by the mother bear. Luffy groaned in pain but he got away from the angry mother.

Realizing hunting was no good. Luffy settled on frogs, worms and edible mushrooms (Garp drilled him a lesson about them). It wasn't enough but it lessened his hunger. With nothing much to do after, he settled in & slept.

Morning came then his gramps came, dragging him back home.

* * *

It was May 5th and it was Luffy's special day. Regardless to say that the boy was terified as his gramps got him a stringful of balloons and tied them on his waist.

It resulted a Luffy on air. Luffy screamed in horror as he was floating... flying way from the village.

Some 6th birthday it was.

* * *

It was time for Garp to depart again. Gramps gone for a year. Luffy was brimming with happiness though he felt something was missing.

On the cue, Garp felt his grandson's happiness. He wonked him on the head earning Luffy a bump.

Oh yeah. The infamous Fist of Love.

* * *

 **Short but Hello! I just couldn't wait to post this you see. So I did. This will be my AU for One Piece. Don't ask me about the title dudes. I don't what or how my brain works. My hands type with the instruction of my brain not with my will. Not complaining any ways. Inspired by some stories, feel free to think that its you or hella churva someone. Go and pat yourself or something.**

 **There will be lot of things change and churva lulus. So... Prepare. Guess what will and who will be in chapter 2 huh.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The first chapter was not that interesting huh. Well, I agree but I thought I should write about it. So here is the second.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Red Hair Shanks leaned on the railings of his ship, Red Force, watching the sun rise. He grinned at the sight of the waters reflecting the reddish and orange hues coming from the giant ball of light. Moments later, Shanks turned, sensing a presence from behind.''Good morning,'' he greeted.

''Good morning, Captain.'' Ben Beckman, his first mate, greeted back. ''I heard that there's an island a few hours from here.''

''I see.'' Shanks said. ''Thanks, Ben.''

The said man left, waving a hand with his back facing the Red Hair captain.

... True enough, a few hours later, Shanks could see an island.

''Land Ho!'' Yasopp shouted from the crow's nest.

Ben and Lucky Roo emerged from the galley. Lucky Roo had a meat on his hand, taking a bite of it. ''What's the name of the island, Captain?'' he asked.

Shanks just shrugged. ''Ask Ben.'' Lucky looked at Ben expectantly.

''... Dawn Island,'' Ben said. ''It got Goa Kingdom as its center and the main city is Goa City.''

''I don't want to dock there. It sounds fancy.'' Shanks said childishly.

Ben rolled his eyes at his captain's childishness. ''Expected as only nobles live there.''

''Are there any villages near to dock on?'' Shanks asked.

''There is. It's name is Fuusha Village. But we shouldn't dock there. It is under the Marine Hero Garp's protection.'' Ben said.

''Eh~ So it's Garp's homeland?'' Shanks said. ''You sure know your stuff, Ben! But I say we should dock there. It will be a nice base for a short period of time. Unless Garp's there of course.''

Ben just sighed and shrugged. Lucky went to the galley and got more meat. Yasopp went down of the crow's nest and said, ''I'll go and tell the helmsman!''

After their route changed as they weren't going to Goa, Shanks ordered his crew to stay at the ship unless he said so. Moments later, their anchor was dropped and they docked on the said port of the village, Shanks went down of the ship on his own.

He called himself fortunate to have seen the mayor, Woop Slap along with the green-haired lady, Makino. As he was about to say something, the mayor beat him to it, turning them away. Shanks, stubborn he was, continued to negotiate with the incredibly stubborn Woop Slap but needless to say, he succeeded to do so.

Shanks grinned as he called his crew down and had Makino to guide them to a bar.

Red Hair Pirates cheered and drank, wasting themselves. They ate and friendly-argued. Some sang though they were slightly out of tune. Everyone were happy partying, unaware of the fateful meeting at the very place tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning, Luffy skipped towards Party's Bar, humming a tune and all. As he passed by the docks, his eyes widened at the sight of the pirate ship. Excitement flowed through his veins.

 _ **Pirates!**_ he thought.

He never seen a bunch before... They must be a bunch of good people if the whole village was not on fire. His gramps have been telling him how bad pirates were. He continued his venture to Party's Bar with an intent to tell Makino what he saw.

''Makino, Pirates! There are pirates!'' he shouted as he entered the bar. He saw the green-haired woman at the counter and then noticed the unknown people sleeping on the tables.

''Shh. I know, Luffy. Come on and have your breakfast.'' Makino said with the gesture.

As he walked towards the counter, glancing side by side, watching the pirates as they slept. Makino placed a meal in front of the boy as he took a seat, a seat away from the red hair captain.

''Itadakimasu!'' Luffy said as he dug in to his food. With proper table manners, he ate using utensils such as fork and knife. It took him a couple of minutes to finish. It was just a simple meal but satisfying.

Luffy put the knife and the fork down on the plate. He stared at the amass of red hair a seat beside his. His gaze went up to the straw hat perched on the man's head. Curiously, he went down of his stool whilst Makino took his plate and went behind the curtains, he walked towards the sleeping captain and made a gesture of reaching the straw hat. But before the boy could even reach the hat, a hand grabbed his. Luffy realized it was the Red Hair's.

''Don't touch it.''

Shanks somewhat glared at Luffy who trembled.

''Sorry.'' he apologized. Shanks let go of his hands.

''It's my treasure so don't touch it.'' Shanks said. Luffy nodded. ''So, kid. What's your name?''

''Luffy.''

''Luffy, My name's Shanks and I'm a pirate.''

Forgetting the event from earlier, Luffy once again brightened. ''Oh~! You're a pirate! It's my first time seeing one!''

Shanks laughed. ''Really, kid?''

Luffy and Shanks chatted for hours whilst the Shank's crew one by one woke up sporting hang overs. The first one to wake up was Ben who raised a brow at the sight of his captain together with a kid, followed by Lucky Roo and then Yasopp and then the rest.

Then, Shanks watched as Luffy interacted with his crew.

 _ **He reminds me of a certain someone,**_ he thought, grinning. _**Looks like we aren't leaving here any time soon.**_

* * *

 **I need some freaking suggestions for Luffy, Shanks and crew bonding!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

''Hey, Shanks!'' Luffy came running to the red head captain.

It has been a few months since the Red Hair Pirates docked at Fuusha Village. They would occasionally leave for a short voyage, coming back around a day or a week later.

''Luffy,'' Shanks ruffled the boy's black messy hair.

''How are you doing?''

''I'm fine!'' Luffy replied. ''Take me with you next time.''

Shanks laughed as they walked beside each other. ''You're too young to become a pirate!'' they entered Party's Bar and sat at their usual seats. If you're wondering about the whole crew, they are busy organizing things back at the ship. Shanks continued, ''You see, Luffy, you shouldn't underestimate the sea.''

''I'm strong!'' Luffy pouted.

''There's no need to rush young lad.'' Shanks said.

''But I want to go with Shanks and the others.'' Luffy whined. ''I want to have adventures too!''

''Come back 10 years later and I'll consider.''

''Meanie Shanks!''

Shanks just laughed at the boy's antics. Then, he smiled, looking at the other's eyes.

''Luffy, what do think of pirates?''

''Good people who loves meat, adventure, singing and dancing.''

''I take it that it's your first time seeing a bunch.'' Shanks earned a nod.

''I don't get why my gramps always tell me all pirates are bad people while marines are cool.'' Luffy said.

''Well, your gramps is semi-right.'' Shanks said at the same time wondering who the kid's grandfather was.''So, you guys are bad people?''

''No. We're good.''

Luffy tilted his head in confusion. Shanks sighed. ''Luffy, not all pirates are good. Majority of the pirate population are bad. And just like how pirates are not all bad, same applies to the marines. Not all of them are good. The world's not all black and white.''

''Oh.''

.

.

.

''So you guys are good pirates while others are bad pirates.''

''Yes, basically long talking short.''

.

.

.

''And tell your gramps that pirates are more cooler than marines.''

Luffy laughed with his signature laugh. ''I will!''

 **(Later)**

''Makino-san, I've been wondering.'' Shanks began as he held a mug of rum.

The green-haired woman hummed indicating that she's listening. She was wiping the dishes dry.

''Where's Luffy's family? I just realized he's hanging here around more than at his home.'' he asked. Makino placed the dishes down and faced the captain.

''I don't know where his parents are and how have they been doing but surely I know where Luffy's grandfather is.'' she replied. ''He's out of the island and won't be coming back for a year.''

Shanks raised a brow. Makino continued,''Garp-san kind of left him with me until he came back.''

''I see. Garp left him with you until he came back.'' Shanks repeated absent-mindedly. ''Garp left hi- GARP!?''

''Yes. Monkey D. Garp-san.'' Makino said, amused. ''I thought you already knew.''

''Eh. Ehh. EHHHHHHHHH?!''

 **(At the docks)**

''Captain sure is loud.'' Yasopp said, placing a cargo down to the deck.

''He must have learnt something new. Must have been quite a shock.'' Lucky said as he passed by.

''No slacking.'' Ben slightly scolded as he caught sight of Yasopp.

''Yeah, yeah.'' Yasopp picked up the cargo and went on.

* * *

Days passed by and there was another party at Party's Bar. Pirates just came back and they had a huge loot with them.

Shanks laughed as he chugged a mugful of rum. He turned to Makino. ''Where's Luffy?''

''He'll be here soon enough.'' she replied and smiled. Shanks, then, turned to his crew.''Men, we can't just eat and drink! Let's liven the party up!''

On that cue, music rang around the room.

* * *

Luffy skipped, heading towards the Party's Bar. He left his abandoned looking house, closing the door behind him.

It had been 2 days since crew left and the village was like really silent. Luffy hated silence. He always like it lively and stuff. Silence reminded him of being alone. Just like how he had always been inside his house.

As he closed to his destination. He could hear muffle of sounds. Getting even more closer, he realized it was a song.

 _ **Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,**_

 _ **Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,**_

 _ **Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,**_

 _ **Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,**_

He peeked inside. Then, the sight made him widen his eyes. It was Shanks and the others!

 _ **Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo**_

 _ **Umikaze kimakase namimakase**_

 _ **Shio no mukou de, yuuhi mo sawagu**_

 _ **Sora nya wa wo kaku, tori no uta**_

In that instant, he loved the song. He watched as they slung each other's arms in each of another's shoulders.

 _ **Sayonara minato, Tsumugi no sato yo**_

 _ **DON to icchou utao, funade no uta**_

 _ **Kinpa-ginpa mo shibuki ni kaete**_

 _ **Oretacha yuku zo, umi no kagiri**_

He was mesmerized at the sight of the pirates singing with all their hearts even though they were slightly out of tune. Luffy watched in silence until the song ended.

 _ **Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo**_

 _ **Warera kaizoku, umi watteku**_

 _ **Nami wo makura ni, negura wa fune yo**_

 _ **Ho ni hata ni ketateru wa dokuro**_

 _ **Arashi ga kita zo, senri no sora ni**_

 _ **Nami ga odoru yo, DORAMU narase**_

 _ **Okubyoukaze ni fukarerya saigo**_

 _ **Asu no asahi ga nai ja nashi**_

 ** _Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_**

 ** _Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_**

 ** _Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_**

 ** _Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_**

''Shanks, teach me that song!'' he bursted inside the room whilst the red head captain gave him a very wide grin that mirrored Luffy's own.

* * *

Children are curious beings. With wide eyes they ask and seek for answers... And it was one day when Luffy decided to pester Ben.

''Ben,'' Luffy called. The said man turned to him. ''What are you?''

Currently, they were at Party's Bar which had a sprawling mess all over. Pirates were sleeping, snoring and drooling on floors and tables. Exception of Ben who had been enjoying his cigar, Luffy who just arrived and Shanks. The said captain had been groaning about hang overs.

And, again, speaking about Shanks, he let out a laugh at the background whilst Ben looked at the boy incredulously.

''I don't get what you mean, Luffy.'' the older man said, sending a certain red head a glare.

''Well, Shanks is the captain right? So I was wondering what you do.'' Luffy said.

Ben's eyes widened ever so slight before they returned to their original size. He smiled and took out the cigarette in between his lips, placing it at the ash tray in front of him. He replied, ''I'm the first mate.''

''Fist mate?''

''No. First mate.''

''First meat!'' Drool effects here.

''First mate.''

Shanks, again, bursted into laughter. Ben narrowed his eyes at the captain's direction before sighing. ''It's not first meat or fist mate okay? First mate.''

Luffy's face scrunch up, a hand on his chin whilst his brows furrowed. Ben could tell the other didn't understand at all. The boy broke out of thinking after red, smoking 5 minutes, giving up he just asked what do they do.

''They are the second-in-command in the ship. Basically, the right hand man.'' the older man replied, explaining it simply without further more ado.

''So you're Shank's right hand who became a man.'' Luffy said.

Shanks laughter became louder. ''You crack me up, Luffy!'' Luffy tilted his head in confusion. Ben hates how his captain was enjoying the whole thing.

Simplify it to the boy, Ben, he thought to himself. Seriously, Luffy logic hurts ones' IQ...

 _ **(A few attempts later)**_

''So you are a captain but not a captain!'' Luffy said cheerfully. Ben had long called it quits. That was only the best thing he could do.

* * *

 **Haha... I was not expecting favorites and alerts at all. Though it made me happy to know that people are giving this fiction a chance... Thank You!**

 **I am in need of suggestion of Shanks, Luffy and Red Hair Pirates bonding~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

It was another day of Yasopp's bragging about his son and wife. And basically (and maybe literally), Luffy's ears were ready to fall off any minute hearing the repeating words out of the snipers mouth. It wouldn't take long as it was only this a liiiiiiitttttttlllllle bit left. World knows Luffy isn't exactly the most patient person in the history.

Whining, Luffy complained how he already heard the story a million times. It fell on deaf ears though as Yasopp decided to ignore the boy. Surely, it have amazed him first and a few more times but it was getting annoying.

Yasopp was a cool man, he decided that one day. He became even more cooler to the boy's eyes when he showed off his sniping skills. Luffy's eyes were practically glowing, shining and diamonds every where.

It was then an idea came across to Luffy. It was to shut the man up...

''Hey, Yasopp,'' Luffy started. ''When I become a pirate on my own, I'm gonna recruit your son to my crew.''

... Only to receive a grin from the said sniper.

''I'm sure he'll be a great sniper as I am.'' he said. ''I'm counting on you!''

* * *

Luffy had a gut feeling that he and Lucky would do well and they'll be like best of friends when it comes to the power of meat.

It started when one day, Luffy stared at Lucky for hours - more like on the meat Lucky held - drooling. Luffy and an hour doesn't go well in a sentence as either the boy was pestering people and doing anything annoying or reckless. But that one day, he was just standing, eyeing the meat. Hours until Lucky finally offered him one, Luffy cheered and bit on the treat.

''What's with meat?'' Shanks asked to Ben who seem to ignored him. The red hair captain pouted. ''Now come on, Ben!'' he began to spout and rambled about things whilst pointing at Lucky and Luffy's direction.

''Lucky, Shanks is pointing at us.''

''Don't worry, Luffy.'' Bite. ''That's just captain not understanding the wonders of meat.''

* * *

It didn't take long for Luffy's ability to sink to be found out...

''Pirates are real good swimmers.'' Shanks said with all honesty.

Crew mates at the background snickered. That was a one big fat lie. Not that the younger needs to know about that.

''I can swim fine!'' Luffy said.

''Really?'' Shanks said with an indifferent tone. Tick mark on Luffy's head.

''I'll show you!'' he stormed out of the bar. Shanks glanced at this crew and shrugged before following Luffy out of the bar.

 **(Outside)**

Luffy stood in front of the ship looking at the waters with slight wary. _**I can do this!**_ he thought. He turned to his audience: Shanks, Ben, Lucky, Yasopp and a few others.

''What's wrong, Luffy?'' Shanks asked.

''Nothing!'' Luffy replied with strong conviction.

Shanks seemingly noticed nothing wrong however Ben was a different story.

''Captain, I'm not sure about this.''

''Is that your motherly side, Ben?'' chuckle. ''I never knew a day would come! Stingy Ben h-?!''

Ben hit Shanks on the side with the butt of his rifle softly. Shanks let out soft yelp. Then he pouted. ''Meanie,'' he mumbled. He just turned to Luffy.

''Here I go!'' the boy declared before jumping.

Uneasily, Ben and so did the others waited for the boy to resurface. So much that seconds passed turned into minutes hereby almost 5 minutes. Shanks cursed to himself albeit panicking off he was to the sea. _**That idiot!**_

Moment later, Shanks emerged from the waters with Luffy in tow, coughing loudly.

 **(Later)**

''You could've died!'' Shanks scolded. Luffy cringed and felt guilty.

 _ **Who's the mother now?**_ Ben thought.

''I didn't think that swimming would be so hard!'' Luffy said. Shanks sighed.

''What do your gramps teach you? Swimming is part of being Marine too.''

''I don't know but he just keep on tossing me to ravines and to the jungle!'' Luffy said, face in between of frowning and pouting. ''Besides I'm not going to become a marine! I'm gonna become a pirate!''

There were several gasps from the crew, disbelief in Shanks face, frown in Ben's, flat look in Lucky's whilst Yasopp gaped openly. All were shock at the treatment the boy had gone through in Garp's care.

''Captain, we should take him with us!'' one crew mate said. ''Such sweet child like Luffy deserves treatment like that.''

There was urgency of protectiveness to the boy. As much as Shanks want to take the D under his wing, he couldn't. Ben understood it very well when the captain met his gaze. Proceeding, Ben ushered himself and Luffy away. Shanks was grateful for it. He turned to his crew.

''We can't- I can't.'' he admitted. ''We're pirates and you lot know the dangers - how much dangerous the sea is. He isn't safe with us. We can't protect him every time. And what probably does is to toughen Luffy up - in a wrong way.''

Crew was silent. They knew their captain was right.

 **(Much Later - Time Skip)**

''Hey anchor,'' Shanks called as he walked towards a certain raven-head.

''I'm not an anchor!'' Luffy shouted.

Shanks just laughed. It has been a week after that incident. The Red Hair Pirates have taken the liberty to teach the boy to swim only to end up a failure. Every attempt they do, the boy would end up sinking in a way or another. It made the crew doubt if the boy was normal or a devil fruit user. Garp may have fed it to him for all we know. Purposely or unconciously. Though it might have been unlikely because Garp wasn't stupid enough to make his grandson a hammer.

''Anchors will always be anchors.'' he said. Luffy whined again.

* * *

 **OOC, right? And I just don't know how to write scenes like these. So I deemed it as failure. Review on your way out. Criticisms are highly welcome and this is unbeta'ed. I'm sure you guys noticed that. I'm shocked to have almost 20 followers on this story. Technically, unexpected. But I'm really really happy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Thundering clouds and big waves. Heavy rain soaked through things and raging winds. Amidst of it were two ships, both held their pride, their black flag, their jolly roger.

Clash of swords and gun fires were heard, needless to say that not any would lay down in other's power. Sadly, only one could have the last laugh and it was already evident.

''Men! Back to the ship.'' Shanks ordered.

''Captain, I found a devil fruit!'' Lucky shouted as he emerged from the rival ship's cabin. Shanks raised a brow. It was a rare sight to see a fruit in the weakest sea. He wondered how even this crew had their hands on it.

''Bring it in!'' Shanks said. Lucky quickly came over with a swing of a rope attached to Red Force. ''Set sail!''

There was an affirmative chorus before Red Force sailed away from unnamed pirates' ship.

* * *

Red Force docked at Fuusha Village. The crew was suddednly busy tidying up as the storm really messed their things up. Though the storm in the Blues aren't actually on par on the ones in Grandline, but the storms here have their own fangs.

There was a loud set of steps heard by the plank. It was heading to the deck. There was no panic as they knew whose pair of feet those sounds belong to. It was none other than their-

''Every one! You're back.'' exclaimed by their anchor with a big grin on his face. Pirates just smiled softly at the boy. Although they wont admit it loudly but it was evident that they had grown a soft spot towards the boy throughout the year they have been here. ''Now I can show you!'' he exclaimed. Few brows rose. Then they noticed the knife he had been carrying.

They knew the boy was incredibly stupid and reckless like his grandfather have been. Most of it were humorous attempts of joining the crew. (And I'm not telling, maybe in the future). And thinking that it was just some harmless attempt was a wrong thing to do (it already involved something sharp dammit!).

The next thing they saw was the boy stabbing himself below his left eye. Then there was blood and a loud, long scream of ''OUCH!''

 **(Later)**

They were at the Party's Bar, partying again. Crew did their usual during the party except for Shanks who gave their Anchor a scold fest.

''You idiot! Don't do that again. You could've lost an eye.'' Shanks scolded, slightly feeling deva ju. Luffy just let out a strained smile, tears were at the corner of his eyes. He had a band aid on his self-inflicted wound.

''It doesn't hurt.'' he said.

''Liar!'' said Shanks. He slumped on the counter. ''You gave us a scare, Luffy. I know you're desperate but please don't hurt yourself.''

''But I'm not afraid of pain! Pain makes you stronger.'' Luffy said. Shanks sighed.

''I'm still not going to take you with us.''

Lucky and the others came near them with their arms on each other's shoulders.

''A pirate life is great!''

''The adventures...''

''The treasures...''

''The freedom!''

Shanks twitched. ''Now, now. Don't put anymore stupid ideas in his head.''

''Captain, why not bring him to a short cruise?'' a crew member asked. Then the others gave their affirmatives. Luffy also brightened.

Shanks smiled. ''The next cruise, somebody get off the ship and Luffy'll take your place.'' Silence from his crew then they went back to what they were doing. Lucky and the others went away saying,

''We've said enough~''

Luffy gaped then exclaimed, ''What kind of friends are you?!'' he then turned to Shanks. ''And I'm already seven! I'm manlier than before.''

''You just got a year older, anchor. Wait, I thought you're 6?'' Shanks raised a brow.

''He just turned 7 a few days ago, Captain-san.'' Makino said as she carried a barrel. ''Luffy, do you want a meal?''

Luffy grinned. ''Pretty please! Put it on my treasure tab.''

''How come we didn't know?'' Shanks frowned. ''Why didn't you tell us that it was your birthday few days ago?''

Makino placed a plate of food in front of the boy. Luffy picked up his utensils and began to eat. ''Mn. Never really came up. Yummmyyy!''

''...'' Shanks narrowed his eyes. ''Luffy, do you celebrate your birthday?'' The boy shook his head as he bit on a chicken leg. Shanks gasped. The nearby crew mates gasped.

Shanks looked at Makino for explanations. She only smiled apologically. ''Garp-san said not to spoil him much and he always train Luffy by any means everytime of the year. Last year, he sent Luffy flying.''

Shanks felt his blood boil with anger. Geez! Just what Garp was thinking?

''What's with birthdays?'' Luffy asked.

And the boy didn't just asked that. Taking a deep breath, Shanks said, ''Luffy, birthday is the day when you're born! Celebrating it means we're happy that you were born, Anchor.'' he turned to his crew. ''Men, we shall give our Anchor a birthday he wouldn't forget for years!'' it was a serious matter... For them actually.

Red Hair Pirates stood up from their tables and started to work. Luffy just tilted his head in confusion.

''Shanks?''

The red head just gave the boy a grin and ruffled his hair.

 **(Later)**

Luffy gaped. There were plenty of foods to eat! He let out a wide smile. ''Is this all for me?'' he turned to Shanks, his eyes shining.

Shanks nodded. ''Yup! But you're still going to share it to us. You wouldn't let us starve, would you? Now go on! This is a party!''

The pirates were rowdier than the usual. Makino just smiled in her counter. Luffy was a happy kid.

''Happy Belated Birthday, Anchor!''

''I'm not an anchor!''

* * *

The next day everyone was groaning save for Luffy, Ben and Makino. They were having hangovers.

Luffy was sound asleep whilst Makino was cleaning the dishes. Ben was in his own world with a cigarette on hand.

Suddenly there was a big bang echoing in the bar and the door of the bar flew. A few pirates were startled awake and looked at the entrance. A bandit strode inside the bar along with his subordinates. He had a smug look on his face, looking down at everyone in the bar.

''Oh? Are they what you call pirates?'' the leader said and let out a 'hmm'. ''First time I saw one and they look like idiots!'' that earned a laugh from his fellows.

The Red Hairs made no move. Shanks who was at the counter, groggily woke up.

Leader Bandit went to the counter and stood just next to Shanks. He demanded for 10 barrels of rum which Makino knew had long run out.

''I'm sorry, sirs. But our rum just run out.'' she said.

''Oh? You're telling me that this idiots have been drinking water?''

''They bought the last.'' she replied.

''Sorry about that.'' Shanks offered him a smile.

The bandit just scoffed. ''Don't you know who I am?'' Shanks shook his head then the bandit got a poster out. It had his face. ''I'm a wanted man worth 8 million beli!'' He smirked. ''But since I'm feeling generous. I'm letting this bar off.'' He turned to exit. ''Let's go.'' His thugs followed.

Shanks and the others were silent and as soon as the mountain bandits were gone they burst into laughter. Meanwhile, Luffy was slowly waking up. Half asleep, he tilted his head, confused.

* * *

It was a few days after when the pirates departed again for their cruise. Luffy idly sipping on a juice with a straw at the bar.

''I'm so bored~.'' he said. He glanced at his side and saw a small chest. Since kids are curious and curious kids tend to explore, Luffy went and open the chest. Upon opening, he saw a purple weird swirly fruit. ''It looks funny.'' He took a bite and swallowed. He made a face. ''It tastes nasty!''

* * *

As Red Force docked, they were met with silence. There were no shouts of joy by a certain anchor or anything. Just silence.

The pirates found it strange because there's always the equation, Noise + Chaos = Luffy.

Shanks pondered where the boy was. Suddenly, Makino was seen running from some where to the Mayor's house. She looked terrified for a reason.

* * *

 **Ha! It's different from the canon (I don't know how I did it [The grammar's wrong, I know]) and I feel like ending here so yeah. Another update! It's longer the other ones I think? This chapter's worth 10 kB of the memory of my phone.**


	6. Chapter 6

''Apologize damnit!'' Luffy said as his head got stepped on by the bandit's foot. ''Take back what you've said.''

''What's with this brat?'' Higuma, the bandit, asked as he picked Luffy off the ground by his hair. ''We were just drinking and having fun before you pissed us off. Tell me... Did we do anything wrong, huh?''

''You did! You insulted Shanks and the others.'' Luffy said as he glared at the man. Strange though, he felt no pain as they manhandled him. '' _ **Baboon,**_ '' he hissed.

Higuma's face was adorned with 3 veins on the verged of popping. ''Okay, kid,'' his face morphed disgustingly. ''You crossed the line and I'm killing you.''

A gun was tossed to him and he pointed it to Luffy's temple -

 **BANG!**

A loud whimper of pain erupted and echoed all throughout the village. Then there was an angry- no - enraged Shanks, eyes stony hard as he glared at them.

 **Chapter Six**

Lucky blew off the smoke coming out from the gun he had fired. He, then, bit on the meat he had been carrying.

''What the heck?!'' Higuma exclaimed as he dropped Luffy on the ground whilst the gun flew out of his grasp with quite a few distance away. He began to clutch on his shot, bleeding hand.

Luffy just widened his eyes as he turned to them. ''Shanks! Everyone!''

''Certainly, you can get away from insulting us. After all, we can just laugh it off.'' Shanks said, seriousness was on his voice. ''But to hurt- to kill - my friend and son figure is inexcusable and unforgivable!'' He let out a bit of willpower- Haki - making the bandits shake in fear.

''W-wait,'' Higuma tried to reason out. ''It was the kid's fault!''

''You're a wanted man, are you not?'' Shanks said.

Ben stepped forward. He looked at Shanks and said, ''I'm more than enough.'' the red head nodded. Ben, then, started with his onslaught using the butt of his rifle, whacking the life out of the bandits.

Moments later, all were down save for the leader. He looked pale as a ghost.

''Next time, bring a fleet of high ranking marines with you.'' Ben said. If there's a next time. Which I can assure you there would be certainly none.

Makino's voice was heard after that and it was getting louder and louder. ''Right here, Mayor!'' they heard her say.

Noticing that they were preoccupied by it, Higuma used it on his advantage, throwing a smoke bomb on the ground, fleeing whilst dragging Luffy with him.

''Damn!'' Shanks cursed at their carelessness.

 **(At the sea)**

Higuma laughed. ''No one would've thought that a mountain bandit escaped via sea!''

True enough as Luffy and Higuma were on a rowboat in the middle of the sea, distance away from land.

''I'm a freaking genius.'' he said still laughing.

''Shanks will beat your ass when he catches up!'' Luffy said with full trust and confidence.

Higuma's eyes hardened but he gave the other a cocky smile. ''Sadly, you'll be dead by then!'' he grabbed Luffy who widened his eyes and tossed him to the sea with a splash. ''Good riddance.''

Suddenly, something emerged behind Higuma who turned. His face was full of fear as he saw it was a monster.

''What the hell is that?!'' he exclaimed.

The Lord of the Coast- as the villagers have dubbed it - opened its mouth revealing sharp set of teeth. It went and gobble the bandit up without any remorse alongside with the boat.

Sadly, it doesn't end there as it spotted Luffy.

Realizing the sea king's intention as it was headed towards him, he flailed his arms more desperately as ever and yelled out with all his lungs for help. Shanks! Everyone!

The shadow of the sea king was hovering over him in that second.

 ** _I'm going to die,_** he thought.

Suddenly, he was slammed to a chest and arms were holding him protectively just as the monster struck to eat him up.

''Get lost,'' said by a certain red head.

Luffy recognized Shanks and gripped on the older's shirt tightly. He noticed that some part of the water went. It's not my blood... nor the... monster's... Tears built up on his face then they bursted out like a dam or a waterfall.

''Now, now. A real man doesn't cry.'' he heard Shanks say.

''But, Shanks,'' large intake of breath. ''Y-your arm!''

Shanks' gaze and voice soften. ''It's just an arm. I'm glad you're alright.'' he said.

* * *

''So you guys will not come back, huh.'' Luffy said. ''But I'm not gonna ask you anymore about joining you crew!''

Shanks raised a brow. ''Oh really?'' He received a confident smile. ''Why is that I wonder?'' he asked.

''I'm gonna become a pirate on my own!'' Luffy declared. Shanks laughed.

''You? Pfft. A pirate?'' he said between his laugh. ''That's impossible!''

''It's not!'' Luffy said, albeit angry. He, then, declared, ''I'm going to gather a crew stronger than yours and become the king of pirates!''

Shanks' eyes widened. ''I see. You wanna be bigger than us, huh.'' they returned to their normal sizes. He took off the straw hat that had long been perched on his head. ''Then this is my gift to you.'' he placed it on Luffy's head. ''Let it be a reminder of your promise and return it to me when you've fulfilled it.''

Luffy's eyes were now filled with tears but he didn't cry. However, the moment didn't last as Lucky shouted,

''Makino-san, have you seen a fruit inside this chest?''

The green-haired woman shook her head then suddenly, all eyes were on Luffy who gulped and now currently sweating.

''I-It's not like I ate it o-or something...'' he said as he whistled looking at some direction just not theirs.

 _ **What a terrible liar!**_ They all thought. Meanwhile, not noting Luffy's terribleness, Shanks started another scold fest about devil fruits and how he was going to be an anchor forever. Luffy could only widen his eyes and let out a,

''WHAAAAAAAT?!''

* * *

Luffy was getting erratic as he searched for a place to hide. Cupboards, barrels were out of the list (he hid there a few years ago). Under the tables and chairs were much more out (even Luffy was smart enough to realize that)!

''LUUUUUFFFFFFYYYYYY!''

It was from the docks. It came from his ever-so-loving gramps.

Luffy's dive-to-the-first-thing-you-see instinct kick in. Exactly why he found himself inside a crater before he knew it.

He silently prayed to himself, muttering the words, ''Don't find me.'' repeatedly like a mantra but since he haven't done anything to give heavens appeasement, so he got negative for his prayer.

''You, brat! You still have got guts to hide.''

Garp opened the lid of the crater and grinned, a vein was on verge of popping.

''What is this I am hearing about you being a to-be-pirate, huh?''

Luffy only stared in horror.

Outside of the bar, Makino and Woop Slap sighed as screams resonated from the bar.

''Mayor, I doubt you have to tell Garp-san that.'' Makino said as she worriedly gazed her bar where Luffy and, now, Garp was in.

''It's bound to be known especially its Luffy that we're talking about.'' Woop Slap said. ''That boy got a big mouth with him!''

''Even so,'' she kept his worried glance and sighed once again.

Back inside, Garp was fuming, ''That Red Hair! How dare he brainwash my grandson in to becoming a pirate!'' Luffy was at the corner, unconscious and head sporting few bumps. ''Luffy's going to become a marine no matter what!''

* * *

Days passed. Luffy spent every time training and sparring with a gorilla courtesy of his beloved gramps.

Before he met Shanks and the rest, Garp had taken him to the mountains and spar him against monkeys. He was always pummelled by them. Garp had to watch that with total exasperation. He couldn't hit them even once. It wasn't his fault that he couldn't. Those monkeys were faster than him for his liking.

For now, monkeys were 'level up'ed into a single gorilla. Not that it made things easier. Luffy couldn't just hit no matter how big or small his opponent is.

''Gomu Gomu no Pistol!'' Luffy shouted as he stretched his arm behind him.

It was carelessly done as it got stuck on a branch. Luffy got retracted to his arm in a length. His arm is still stuck resulting him to stuck, swaying side by side in the middle of the air.

Garp sighed out loud and went to retrieve his grandson. ''What a fool.''

''Hey, gramps,'' Luffy started. ''I won't become a pirate anymore.''

Garp brightened at those words. ''I see you finally understand what I'm talking!'' Only that he spoke too soon when Luffy continued and added,

''I'm not just going to be some some pirate,'' he grinned widely. ''I'm going to become the King of Pirates!''

Garp unhesitatingly pulled his grandson down. He had a pissed look on his face.

''You can't let that Red Hair influence you!'' he angrily said before turning to the gorilla. ''You are dismissed. I'm going to beat a character into him.''

The gorilla left leaving Luffy whining to get out of his gramps' hold.

* * *

A few days later, Garp still haven't made Luffy give up on his goal. He also seemed to have thought that the village was not good any more seeing what Shanks had brought into. He decided to drag Luffy deep into the mountains.

''Where are we going, gramps?'' Luffy asked.

''I'm going to drop you at Dadan's,'' Garp replied. ''I'll have them to take care of you 'cause the village is no good!''

''Ehhh?!'' Luffy exclaimed. ''I don't wanna.'' he whined and made a grab on one of the trees. He wrapped his arms around it, never letting it go.

''You're going to become the strongest marine ever that's why you need more harsh surroundings,'' Garp said as he continued to walk. He kept a hand on Luffy's shirt collar.

Luffy, on the other hand, never let go of the tree causing him to stretch as his grandfather drag him. It came to the point Luffy met his stretching limit, still not letting go of the tree causing for it to uproot and retract to Garp's back.

''I'm going to become a pirate!'' he yelled amidst of it.

As the tree hit Garp on the back, it snapped into half by the end of Garp's head.

''Pffft.'' surprised by the tree, he turned. ''Hey!''

They continued their journey, following the dirty mountain path. It was a few minutes later, they finally have arrived. In the end of what they could make out as the path was a shabby house. Garp not-so hesitatingly pounded on the door meanwhile Luffy who was finally dropped by his gramps, ran in circles or where ever his curiosity and interests took him.

Pounding on the door made the owner antsy. As soon as the door opened, a big curly orange-haired woman came out shouting at Garp's face without realizing that it was him. Garp, who just stood as calm as he could be, brought the woman out of her yelling.

''It's me.''

The woman gaped. ''G-G-Garp-san?!'' she yelled in disbelief as she backed away, retreating by the curtains. Two fellows who heard it went to check it out, came out from the curtains: one was short carrying a book whilst the other was big, resembling a chicken for a reason.

''Eh?! Garp-san!'' the two exclaimed.

''It's been awhile huh?''

''Please have mercy on us. Ace is already 10 years old.''

Luffy freely ran from one place to another, annoying the woman, Curly Dadan.

''What's with this brat?!'' she exclaimed.

Luffy just ignored her though, choosing to follow a passing dragon fly by his left.

''DON'T YOU IGNORE ME!'' she ground-planted. Dogra, the short and Magra, the big, helped their boss back up.

''Who's the brat by the way?'' Magra asked.

''Oh. That's my grandson, Luffy. And as of now. You'll be taking care of him.'' Garp said nonchalantly. Dadan and the two others gaped.

''EHHHHHHH?!''

* * *

 **Luffy'll be meeting Ace soon, huh. Screw the last chapter as the longest. This is the longest chapter I have wrote for this story! REVIEW please.  
EDIT: October 3, 2015**


	7. Chapter 7

Dadan tried to get out the situation. _**Raising Garp's grandson?! Who're you kidding?**_ She thought to herself. _**Ace was bad enough even though he wasn't his blood grandson. I don't even want to know how much worse this brat could be!**_

Meanwhile, Luffy decided to venture the interior of the house when suddenly, he was held captive by a bandit.

''Give us your money,'' said the bandit.

''Don't have any,'' Luffy replied. He wasn't scared but he held a frown on his face. His experience of bandits weren't that good.

''Then tell your parents to give us,''

''Gramps is the only one that I have,'' Luffy said.

''Who's your granpa?''

''It's Garp-san.'' Dogra said as he entered the room, his face looked dejected and defeated. ''He'll be joining us here.''

All bandits 'Eeeeehhhh'ed. Protests were said as well as comments about how Dadan was a wuss or something alike.

''Shut it!'' Dadan yelled angrily. Everyone was quiet. She turned to Luffy, ''Now listen to me, brat. We're not some day care. We're mountain bandits.''

Luffy scrunched up his face and said, ''I hate bandits.''

''We hate brats too.'' She continued. ''But since you'll be under the same roof as us, you'll be doing what we say you should do. Either it be cleaning the whole house, polishing shoes, stealing or even murder. First and foremost, you can't tell Garp what we're telling you to do. Understood?'' Luffy nodded though knowing him, he doesn't plan doing any of that. ''Also, one cup of rice and a glass of water a day.'' Luffy seemed to have thought about it.

''Okay.'' he finally said.

''YOU'RE OKAY WITH IT?'' Dadan floor-planted. She had expected for the boy to cry.

''Been to worse,'' he replied, looking so thoughtful. ''Gramps dropped me off at the jungle once and I had to feed on worms, etc.'' It was said casually with 'hm's.

''Okashira! Ace's back,'' a bandit said as he stumbled inside the room.

''Finally!'' Dadan said.

A boy older than Luffy entered the room with a huge prey in tow. The boy had a black hair and freckles that adorned his face.

The newcomer dropped the animal in front of Dadan at the same time noticing Luffy and immediately scrowled and went out.

''I'll be off to cook so stay put, brat.'' Dadan said, referring to Luffy. She dragged the meat with her.

''Who was that?'' Luffy asked curiously.

''That was Ace,'' Dogra answered. ''He's 3 years older than you.''

 **Chapter Seven**

The following days in his stay at Dadan's house was filled with searching-for-Ace-and-become-his-friend that starts at dawn and ends at night or whenever Luffy decides to give up for the day. Though in his first week, it didn't end up good.

When he followed the other boy the day after he arrived, he got crushed by a big tree which fortunately didn't hurt and killed him since he was rubber and got thrown off the bridge a meters high above a valley. He survived the latter by stretching himself to grab something and found a levelled land which was actually near a wolves den. He went missing for a week and got back at Dadan's house one night. His attempts of befriending the boy didn't end there. In fact, he was very persistent and determined to succeed. One day, he would get almost eaten by crocodiles. One day, he would be almost choked to death by a huge snake, etc. Note: Almost. Luffy was fortunate to have the devil's luck with him.

''Uh? Where does this path go?'' Luffy asked to himself as he found himself a hidden road. ''Maybe Ace went this way!'' he grinned. But just as he was about to run and follow the path, he saw Ace at his right, running. ''Ah!'' Luffy cried out and immediately running after him, forgetting the road he had found.

Ace 'tch'ed as Luffy followed him. _**Why wouldn't he give up?**_ Ace thought as he jumped over a bush. _**Can't he take a clue?**_ He climbed up a tree and hid in silence.

''Damn.'' Luffy said as he went out of the bush. ''I lost him again.''

Suddenly, there was a loud growl and an overgrown tiger revealed itself from the trees. Luffy's eyes went wide and froze then fell down on his butt. ''I-I can't move,'' he said to himself.

Ace who was watching, gritted his teeth. ''What is he doing? Can't he run?!'' _**Should I jump in? It's the King of the Forest!**_

Just when the tiger was about to attack Luffy, an overgrown bear went crashing to it. The straw hat bearer who was in the middle, found his strength again and ran away meanwhile Ace let out a sigh of relief and went on.

* * *

It took Luffy three months to get to the place where Ace no doubt is. He stared in wonder at the place in front him. Trash heaps were like mountains and everything was gray, gray and gray! Luffy jumped in, wanting to venture the whole place.

Luffy went and climbed at tall places to get a better look at the place and to find Ace. He went into circles and such.

Finally, he saw a glimpse of Ace's back entering a forest. ''Shishishi. There he is!'' he exclaimed. He jumped down from the heap and followed the other.

Luffy was a bit steps away from Ace. As he entered the forest, he saw Ace climbing up a tree with another boy waiting for him. The other boy had a blond hair and a missing tooth.

''Ace's friend?'' Luffy said to himself. ''Well, doesn't matter! Ace's friend is my friend too.''

He neared to the three where the two were. He caught bits of bits of their conversation and caught sight of a wooden trap door with lots and lots of gold. However he didn't paid the treasure any mind.

''... Pirate ship cost?''

No doubt, it was Ace's voice. Luffy grinned widely.

''You guys going to be pirates too?!'' he shouted causing the two to look at him, startled. ''I'm going to be a pirate too!''

He was unaware of the dark looks the older boys shared to each other...

* * *

 **There! The other version seemed to be rushed so I edited it and resulted to this!  
EDIT: October 3, 2015**


	8. Chapter 8

Sabo and Ace quickly sent each other looks and immediately went down the tree. Luffy who was still grinning, misunderstood it for another else.

The next thing he knew, he was already tied up on the same tree the two were on a moment ago. But nevertheless, he didn't stop grinning.

''So this is Luffy that you were talking about, huh.'' Sabo said.

''You talked him about me?'' Luffy seemed to be genuinely happy.

''Yeah. Ace told me about how idiotic you are.'' Sabo said.

''Thanks!'' the rubber boy grinned.

''He doesn't even realize that we're dissing him,'' Sabo looked at Ace who 'hn'ed.

''He's an idiot. What do you expect?''

''True enough,'' Sabo nodded in agreement. ''What should we do now? He saw something he wasn't supposed to see.'' Ace thought for a while before arriving to a decision.

''I say we should kill him,'' he said. Sabo once again nodded in agreement.

''Okay, let's do that.''

 **Chapter Eight**

Pregnant silence was present and everything was slow. Really, really slow. The scene was getting grimmer and grimmer. No one moved. Even in a little centimeter.

Finally not taking the stillness, Ace said, ''Okay. Do it now, Sabo.'' he nudged at his friend.

''What?'' the blonde turned to the freckled boy. ''Why not you?!''

''Well, I haven't killed anyone yet!'' Ace yelled.

''Same goes for me too,'' Sabo yelled back. ''I don't know how!''

Luffy tried to hold back his tears and himself from wailing. He was going to become the Pirate King and Pirate Kings don't cry. _**But, They were planning to kill me,**_ Luffy thought. _**What if they are going to drop me on water?**_ He paled. ''Do-'' His wail got cut off by an adult's shout.

''I heard kids' voice in the forest!''

Ace and Sabo widened their eyes and immediately went to hide at the bushes, not remembering their captive. By the time they remembered, a group of adults have arrived in front of Luffy. The boy gulped as a big guy with sky blue hair hovered above him.

''Is this him?'' the big guy, Porchemy, asked at the three beat up guys who in return shook their heads. Porchemy clicked his tongue and once again turned to Luffy. He cut off the boy's bindings and raised him up by the collar of his shirt.

Luffy let out a protest and struggled at the man's hold. ''Let me GO!'' he said.

Porchemy didn't budge a teeny tiny bit. ''Do you know Ace?''

''Yes!'' Luffy answered unhesitatingly. ''He's my friend.'' Pause. ''Ah. He just tried to kill me earlier though.''

''You don't happen to know where he is now, do you? '' Porchemy asked. ''You see, your friend stole something for Captain Blue Jams. We just want it back. You don't happen to know where it is, do you?''

Meanwhile, Ace and Sabo who were at the bushes, were panicking.

''Blue Jams?!'' Sabo whispered-exclaimed.

''Tch. If I had known they were pirates, I wouldn't have stolen from them in the first place.'' Ace clicked his tongue. ''That idiot better shut himself up.''

Luffy contemplated. The man seemed to be bad. And he have a feeling that he shouldn't tell him. That why he does what to be done: to lie. Though unfortunately for him, he terribly suck at it.

He diverted his gaze away to the man and started whistling. ''I-I d-don't know what you're talking about.''

Porchemy and the other goons' eyes bulged. **_What a terrible liar!_**

As soon as the pirate composed himself, he said, ''Bring the brat with us. We need to use any means in order to get the money back or else our lives will be forfeit.'' the three thugs shuddered at the thought.

* * *

It has been hours since Luffy was brought inside a tent at Grey Terminal. The boy was hung up, all bloodied and battered.

Luffy kind of regretted the fact that he told them about his fruit. Deep inside, he knew it was bound to be found out any ways. Right now he was suffering under circumstances of spiky gloves. It really hurt alot. The hammer that they used on him earlier might have been better.

At first, Luffy had been crying and shouting for help hoping someone would save him. He also have been constantly not answering the man truthfully, telling him that he didn't know anything.

Right now, he didn't have any energy to cry or shout.

Porchemy gritted his teeth as he watched the boy swinging side to side. He had been limp since an ago but he could see that the boy was still alive and barely conscious.

''Damn it!'' For the last time. ''Where is it?!''

''I won't say,'' Luffy said weakly. It sound like it took all his energy to do so.

Porchemy sighed. The boy was freaking persistent. ''I see,'' he went to get something by the corner of the tent. ''I guess I'll put you out in misery.'' he held a big sword as he neared Luffy. The said boy can't even whimper or fear anymore.

Porchemy raised his sword up in the air. ''I admire your persistence but,'' he said. ''Pity that you messed with the wrong person.'' he struck the sword down, heading straight to Luffy's head who had no choice but to wait for his impending death...

Suddenly, a loud tearing of cloth broke Porchemy's stance as two figures kicked the man's sword away.

''Sabo, take Luffy away!''

''What about you, Ace?!'' Sabo said as he cut off the rope, bringing Luffy down.

''I'll take him on.'' Ace said with a serious face. Sabo looked at him.

''Are you crazy? He's a real pirate and he got a real sword with him!'' However, Ace didn't seem to be fazed by this fact.

 _''They're gone! We got to move treasure to another place.''_

''I don't care!'' Ace said. The freckled boy was already on his stance.

' _'Ace!''_

 _''What is it, Sabo?''_

 _''He... Luffy haven't told them yet!''_

Sabo just sighed in defeat. ''Why did you have to be like this?'' he carried Luffy to a safe place and then went to Ace side. ''Normally, people run away after rescue, you know?''

 _''What?!''_

''You saved me time from searching you,'' Porchemy said. ''Now where is the money?''

''We're here to beat your ass, dumb ass.'' Ace said, rolling his eyes. ''You better not underestimate us.''

''Now really?'' Porchemy narrowed his eyes. He already have his sword again on hand. He clenched it tightly and raised it up, preparing to strike which made the other two tighten on their metal pipes.

Sound of metals were heard. People of Grey Terminal looked at the tent curiously but decided not to entertain their curiosity. After all, curiosity can kill a cat.

* * *

Luffy sat on a rock, his body full of bandages. His tears were building on the corner of his eyes, threatening to fall. ''T-thank y-you f-for saving me,'' as soon as those words came out, a dam broke down. Tears ran down from the scarred boy's cheeks.

''The heck!'' Ace exclaimed.

''Come on, Ace,'' Sabo said, trying to calm the other boy down. ''He was just being grateful to us.''

''Well, I hate cry babies and weaklings, unfortunately for him.'' Ace crossed his arms. Luffy twitched.

''I'm not a cry baby!''

''Then what do you call them, genius? Sweat?!''

''I cry but just this once!'' Luffy yelled. ''Those spiky gloves hurt!''

''How weak! I wouldn't cry in your place.'' Ace taunted.

''I'm seven! I won't cry when I reach your age.''

''Well, I didn't cry when I was in your age!''

The two bickered and bickered. Sabo, on the other hand, just sighed and smiled. He just knew this was the beginning of a new bond.

* * *

 **It's has been 3 weeks huh? Sorry about that. Been busy about things and angry about people. I bought a Law stuff toy to calm me down and such. Thank you, Law!**

 **Thank you for all the reviews (sorry if I don't reply to them since I suck at replying. Don't worry, they made me happy!), favourites and alerts! I still remember last, last month when the first chapter didn't receive anything at all *sniff* but any ways! I hope you enjoyed this chapter whilst I work for the next chapter and Skylark in Pirate Land!  
EDIT: October 3, 2015**


	9. Chapter 9

''So, Luffy,'' Sabo started. ''Why didn't you tell the pirate about our treasure?'' Ace widened at the question. _**I forgot to ask him that!**_

''I wanted to become Ace's friend,'' Luffy honestly said.

Ace and Sabo's eyes widened.

''Wha- Why do you want to become my friend so badly?!'' Ace screamed. Luffy was again in brink of tears. ''You could've died you know?!''

''If I did. Ace won't become my friend then I'd be alone!'' Luffy cried out. ''Gramps is away. The village is too far. I hate mountain bandits. There's only Ace!'' he sniffed. ''Being alone is more painful than getting hurt!''

 **Chapter Nine**

Ace's breathing hitched as he heard Luffy's words. ''So, it isn't bad when I'm here?'' Luffy nodded. ''You prefer me to live?'' Another nod from the other. Ace gritted his teeth as he turned away. ''I still hate crybabies and weaklings.''

''I'm not weak!'' Luffy said. Ace rolled his eyes.

''Now really?''

Luffy pouted and directed his gaze away from Ace. ''What do you expect? I'm just seven for now!'' he turned back to Ace. ''I will get strong when I reach your age!''

''We'll be 13 by then!'' Ace said.

''Okay. Seriously,'' Sabo interjected. ''Stop it you two! I have also a problem to voice out here.'' the two Ds turned to him.

''Really?''

''Come on! You don't really expect for me to stay here with those pirates on our tails.'' Sabo said. The two widened their eyes. ''Now, I've got an idea for that and I need your cooperation.''

They huddled and talked.

* * *

''Okashira~'' Magra called. Dadan turned to him, annoyed.

''What is it?''

''We have a-'' he panted. ''- problem!'' Somehow, it brought Dadan and a few others run towards Ace and Luffy's room.

As they opened the door, they entered, seeing figures covered with the blankets. Dadan couldn't understand what was wrong until she notice an unfamiliar hat in the middle.

There was silence. Dadan made the first move to break it.

''Ace. Luffy. Huh?'' she looked at the said two as she mentioned their names and the unfamiliar boy at the middle. Shaking her head, thinking that it was a delusion, she began to make a roll call again. ''Ace. Luffy. Huh?'' she repeated it again and again, getting more albeit speed. Finally, she roared, ''ACE, LUFFY! WHO IS THIS?!''

''Shut up.'' Ace got up before sleeping off again.

''Hmn.'' Luffy just hummed as he sat up before laying back down.

''How noisy,'' Sabo commented, half asleep before joining the two.

Dadan felt a vein pop on her head. Her mouth was slightly twitching upwards...

* * *

''My name's Sabo,'' the blonde introduced himself. ''You're Dadan right? I heard you're an old hag.''

''What was that you brat?!'' Dadan exclaimed.

''A nice, kind old hag,'' Sabo added, ''who never turns down any request.'' Dadan narrowed her eyes at the smiling blonde in front of her.

''What,'' she asked, ''are you implying?'' Sabo's smile widened.

''I'm saying can't you take a homeless boy, in?''

''Are you kidding me?!'' Dadan exclaimed. ''As if this two monsters aren't enough!'' she pointed at the said two.

''Pretty please, pops! We promise to your food.'' Luffy said.

''I'm a woman damnit!''

Well, somehow they got Dadan to agree and the three went to their merry way.

* * *

Luffy drooled as he watched his 'friends' eat a handful of fish meat. Right now the three was sitting, cooking by the river.

No words was spoken between the three, not until Sabo took pity on the youngest as he drooled a few meters away from him and Ace.

''You can have this,'' Sabo said as he threw the fish tail to the scarred boy, Luffy enthusiastically caught it and began to nibble on it. Ace glared at his best friend.

''You don't have to feed him you know.''

Sabo just smiled, slightly. ''We ate most of the fish any way. We can just let him the tail.''

Ace snorted. ''If he's hungry, he'll have to hunt his own.''

''Cut him a slack, Ace.'' Sabo said, sighing. ''And oh! Luffy, you mentioned eating a devil fruit?'' Luffy nodded and grinned.

''I ate Gomu Gomu no Mi thus making me a rubber man!''

Ace snorted. ''Rubber? And you say eating a devil fruit take away your ability to swim?... How stupid!''

''What did you say?!''

''I said your power is stupid, STUPID! I bet it's useless in a fight.''

''It's not!''

''It is!''

''It't not!''

''It is! If it's not then you could've beaten Porchemy by yourself.'' Ace said.

Before Luffy could even retort, Sabo decided to interrupt. ''Ace, I don't think powers can't be controlled for a short period of time. Luffy did say that he only have eaten a few months ago.''

Ace 'hmph'ed. ''How hard can it be?''

''Super hard, you asshole!'' Luffy said.

''I doubt that,'' Ace said, crossing his arms over his chest turning his back to the youngest.

''So, what can you do, Luffy?'' Sabo asked. Luffy shone, happy that someone was paying attention to him.

''Oh yeah! I thought of a new technique and it's awesome,'' he said. ''I'll let you see it!''

Sabo, then, found himself eager whilst Ace was all meh. Luffy took a long intake of air and he began to inflate.

''Gomu Gomu no... Fuusen~'' he chanted as he had a hand onto his mouth to prevent air from coming out.

Sabo was torn between terrified or amazed. It wasn't that awesome but normal people can't do that! Ace, on the other hand, have different thoughts. The freckled boy smirked.

''Hey, Sabo,'' he stood up. ''Kick him back! Time for some exercise.'' and he kicked Luffy up into the air. Sabo looked like he wants to protest but did what the other said.

''Sorry.'' he mumbled as kicked the boy back.

''S-Stop it!'' Luffy said. He was kicked by Ace again resulting him to fly to the waters of the river.

He panicked and let go his mouth and flailed before an alligator decided to gobble him up.

Ace and Sabo gaped and with their pipes raised, they went and rescued the boy.

* * *

 **I get the feeling that this Luffy has more common sense and is albeit smarter than the canon. Though he'll be losing bits and bits of them as time passes by. If you know what I mean... (Hint: Ai no Koboshi~) and the characters are OOC, aren't they? And also, he might be or might be not turning up soon~ lol. Depends on his (or teeny tiny bit of Luffy's) sense of direction.  
EDIT: October 3, 2015**


	10. Chapter 10

Days passed by and the three kids ended close to each other. They did things together. In every meal time, they would hunt and eat like barbarians. Remaining of their time was left for stealing on nobles, selling alligator skin occasionally to those who were willing to buy or beating up thugs in High was just another day for them, with Ace on the lead, he led them to a Ramen restaurant with the three on top of each other, their bodies hidden with a cloak.

 **Chapter Ten**

So far everything was well from deceiving the owner and the waiters and getting a VIP room in which they were provided just by taking out a some sort of watch that was owned by Sabo.

So well that karma always did its job and caused them trouble.

The waiter shrieked as a hand stretched towards her, grabbing the tray that she had been holding. She, then, went immediately to inform the owner about the matter.

Moments later, she came back running with the owner in tow.

''They've caught us!'' Ace exclaimed and the three went out of their disguise, immediately jumping to the window and running away from the restaurant.

Later that day, Sabo's lineage had been revealed after they bumped onto the blonde's father...

After a few days, they exchanged oaths between sake cups, the sake stolen from Dadan, and became brothers...

Another length of days passed and Garp visited the bandits' home. It was the first meeting of Garp and Sabo, the first decision they made as brothers and moved out from Dadan's residence to be spared from the Vice Admiral's merciless training that equals a half to death beating...

They, then, met Naguri, an ex-pirate who fought against Roger, after a few weeks. The same time happened was the revealance of Ace's father and the fight broke out between the three. Then after a week, they took out the Lord of the Forest, together after being separated from each other for individual training...

Then, it was one day, all crashed down starting with a storm that destroyed their tree house resulting them to look for scraps to be able to repair their home. They got Blue Jams to surround them under the orders of Sabo's unnamed father who took the relucant blonde with him. Ace and Luffy were to work with the pirates for a week as they accepted a job from them which involve moving crates. Then after the due time had passed, a devastating incident happened. A fire broke out in Grey Terminal, resulting a sea of fire every where in which the D brothers got caught in. This was all what happened meanwhile Sabo have been trying to warn off his brothers, failing every attempts and eventually meeting Dragon...

Another week passed by and the D brothers have survived, meanwhile the other was facing a predicament by himself brought by his ignorance...

The same day, Ace returned with Dadan, Dogra passed to them the news of the blonde's 'death' and the same day a letter came from their now 'deceased' brother. It was the first time, Ace really cried down hard...

A month later, Luffy got mauled by a bear. Ace deliberately took his job as the scarred boy's big brother seriously...

* * *

It was just another day when Luffy came to stumble with the path he had found from the very first months he had tried to follow Ace. This time, curiosity sparkled all over his head. He just knew Ace haven't been to follow this path, from the times he spent with his brothers, they haven't gone here even once. In other words, he was the first to discover! The word 'adventure' came to his thought. Luffy grinned. Ace wouldn't notice him gone for a bit. After all, the older have been with Makino for manner lessons. He'll just come back before the older realizes he was missing! The straw-hatted lad let out a couple of 'shishi's before following the dirty path that would lead him to who knows where.

Luffy never really paid attention to his surroundings and walked onwards. He did it for hours without knowing it, until he found a clearing.

Luffy stumbled down in one of the bushes then there he noticed a boy who had the almost same stature as him, only slightly bigger. He noticed how the other was holding wooden swords, hitting them on the dummy in an amazing pace.

Eventually when the other boy slowed down, Luffy couldn't help but exclaim,

''So strong!''

The other boy turned to Luffy with his eyes wide. The rubber boy grinned.

''That's a weird hair you have!'' Luffy commented.

''My hair is not weird!'' the other boy said, albeit pissed. ''You're not from here, are you? It's the first time I saw your face around here. Are you a new student in the dojo?''

''Dojo? What's that? Is that edible?'' Luffy asked, his head tilted in confusion. The other boy looked at him in disbelief. ''... Who're you?''

''THAT SHOULD BE MY LINE!'' the green-head exclaimed.

''My name's Luffy, the future Pirate King!'' Luffy said. ''Join my crew, that-should-be-my-line!''

''Leave me out of your games, kid. I've got more important things to do.'' Zoro said. ''AND MY NAME'S ZORO!''

''You said-''

''I DIDN'T!''

A man who wore a round glasses, then, came out from the bushes. ''Uh, Zoro-kun? Ah. I see you have a friend with you.''

''My name's Monkey D. Luffy, the future Pirate King!'' Luffy introduced himself cheerfully, again. ''Zoro's my crew mate!''

''Who told you that I'm joining?! Don't decide things by yourself!'' Zoro exclaimed. He could feel a headache coming. Koshiro looked at them with amusement. It had been shortly since their lost. Their lost of Kuina. The green-haired boy was rather relucant in believing the news when he had been told however that's how fragile humans could tell that the other was slowly moving on and have grown a little bit matured. He looked up at the orange sky. It was slowly turning night.

''I hate to break your bickering but it's time for you two to go home.'' he said. ''It had been a pleasure to meet you Luffy-kun.''

Luffy blinked before he gasped. ''Ace is going to kill me! See ya', Zoro. I'll come back tomorrow.''

''No. Please don't.'' Zoro groaned. Koshiro chuckled as they watched the straw hat bearer run deeper into the forest.

''What an interesting boy,'' Koshiro said.

''More like annoying,'' Zoro grumbled.

There was silence between the two until elder broke it again.

''I wont question the path you would take,'' he said. Zoro looked at him funnily.

''You say that as if I'll eventually join him.''

''You never know, Zoro-kun. Fate works in mysterious ways.''

Zoro looked at his teacher silently before turning to where the younger disappeared. ''Fate, huh.''


	11. Chapter 11

Days passed with Luffy visiting his new friend Roronoa Zoro. The 9 year old was annoyed by the other's antics however he realized, he really don't mind Luffy's presence anymore. Actually, he was slightly grateful. The 7 year old was cheerful, immature and albeit fun to be with. Zoro never really had a chance to have a proper friend same or younger as age as him before Luffy came with him dedicated on his training, neglecting his social life. Not that he needed one. He doesn't want to admit, it was kind of refreshing to have someone near him. Refreshing when the other stops bugging him on joining his crew for a while.

Days were spent with Zoro listening to Luffy's blabbers as he trained whilst ended with Luffy scolded by Ace for being missing a lot and accused for keeping secrets from him... Not that Zoro knows.

 **Chapter Eleven**

Luffy was surprisingly tight lipped about his new friend. He would dodge Ace's accusals day after day, depart when Ace was busy with Makino...

Luffy hummed as he trek down the path he had been walking for days. As he reached the clearing, he expected to see a certain moss to be there but much to his disappointment. The other was not there...

''Strange. Zoro is always here.'' he thought aloud. ''He must be hungry and ate without me!'' he exclaimed. ''Zoro, that jerk!'' he stormed towards another path leading him to a village.

As Luffy neared to the village that was not too oddly silent, he saw a big ship on the other side. He widened his eyes in realization as he saw a black flag on top. _**Pirates!**_

A bad feeling stirred in Luffy's chest. He doesn't like what was going to happened soon. Even though he doesn't have clue or anything. Suddenly, his instincts tells him to go to the dojo where he had gone only twice out of the days he had met Zoro.

Luffy gasped at the sight as he neared the dojo. All kids sqat down crying whilst a certain green head stood with 3 katanas with him, one in his mouth whilst each for his arms. He also saw Koshiro gritting his teeth in pain behind his students, clutching on his injured shoulder. And... He noticed the threat infront them. It was a big man with cape holding a gatling gun.

''ZORO!'' Luffy cried out. He could feel strength rush to him as he sprinted to his friend. The big man had his gun directed to Zoro, ready to fire the man fired, Luffy was already infront of the older boy. Zoro's eyes widened and dropped his swords.

''L-Luffy!'' he stuttered out as the young lad fell on his back. ''LUFFY!''

The man who seemed to be the captain of the pirate ship clicked his tongue but nevertheless smiled maliciously. ''Your friend got in the way but here, I'll be killing you now, kid. With no interruptions.'' he loaded his guns , Zoro took Luffy's body onto his lap. ''Luffy!'' he surveyed the other's wo... unds (intentional). Zoro froze. There was no blood or even holes. Only bruises-to-be spots.

''O-ouch,'' Luffy whimpered as he struggled to sit up. ''That hurt, you asshole!'' he exclaimed with tears in his eyes. Kids and Koshiro widened their eyes as well as the pirate captain's.

''What the heck?! You should be dead,'' the man exclaimed. ''I showered you with bullets for godsake!'' he, then, directed his gun at Luffy. ''Nevermind. Die for real!''

This time, it was Zoro who aided. He pushed his body and Luffy's at the side, rolling away.''What are you doing here, you idiot?!'' Zoro hissed to Luffy as they dodged another barrage of bullets.

''Well, I thought you were keeping food from me so...'' Luffy admitted.

''Are you an idiot?!'' Zoro exclaimed as he dragged Luffy behind a wall. ''Wait- That was a stupid question.'' Luffy just tilted his head.

''So, are we beating him or not?'' he asked.

''I left my swords back there,'' Zoro scowled. Luffy grinned.

''Then, I'll go and get them back!''

Before the green-head could protest, the straw hat wearer had already gone and ran. Zoro cursed. The younger will be the death of him some day. Does he even have self-preservation?!

(Meanwhile back at Dadan's country, Ace shivered, his Luffy-o-Meter was on red levels. ''Danger, danger,'' it said on his mind. ''The idiot's in trouble!'' Portgas could only growl. Makino blinked at the sudden behavior.)

''This brat,'' the man growled as Luffy ran towards the swords beneath him. ''DIE!'' he pressed the trigger, bullets showered towards the rubber boy, but not once he was able to hit him aside from their first encounter. ''What the heck are you?!''

Luffy winced in pain. Few bullets seemed to have hit him yet he couldn't see blood. He didn't mind it first as his priorities were set: Zoro's swords. He dived towards them as he was a meter away, clutching the three on his chests on the process, crashing on a wooden man used this opportunity to fire again, however Koshiro was there to deflect the bullets.

''What a great bravery you have shown, Luffy-kun,'' complimented the dojo owner. ''Sorry for the trouble you had to go through today. Let me take care of this.'' he had been late for the action because he was taken in surprise and the children were taken as hostages. Luffy's arrival was a great distraction for him to reach for his katana lying a meter beside him.

The evil pirate gritted his teeth, no one was there to back him up because his subordinates had long gone defeated by the same man awhile ago... A very awhile ago. (Koshiro had actually beaten the man's crew from the very start then got his guard down when the kids were held hostage by the sneaky captain, firing him a single bullet in the process, injuring Koshiro's shoulder.)

Koshiro's closed eyes opened, narrowing on him. The man shuddered in fear. The dojo master attacked, with two slashes, he ended it all.

The marimo walked, away from the wall, heading to the scene. ''Teacher, the suffering was long yet you only ended it with two slashes,'' Zoro said. ''You could've ended it sooner earlier before this suicidal idiot came.'' he pointed at Luffy.

Koshiro chuckled. ''Sorry about that, Zoro-kun. It seems like I have gone little bit dull and dropped my guard.''

''That was like really cool!'' Luffy exclaimed. ''Never seen adults fight before!'' Zoro rolled his eyes before he remembered something.

''Oi, I'm pretty sure bullets hit you earlier,'' he said. ''I'm pretty sure bullets don't leave bruises.'' Luffy blinked for a couple of seconds.

''Oh yeah...'' he said. ''... I'VE BEEN SHOT! ACE IS GOING TO BE ANGRY WITH ME!'' he panicked.

''YOU JUST FREAKING REALIZED?!'' Zoro yelled in disbelief. ''EXPLAIN YOURSELF DAMMIT!''

''I'm a rubber man!'' And just like that, Luffy dropped the bomb he had been hiding for days.

* * *

''Hey, Zoro!'' Luffy called. It had been days since the Evil Pirate Incident (Ace roared fire when he saw Luffy's bruises when he got home that day). ''I just thought of a new technique.''

''Tell me it's not another stupid technique,'' Zoro groaned. ''Your control's still stupid too.''

''Hey, I'm working on it!''

''Yeah, and constantly hitting your face,'' Zoro said nonchalantly. ''Amazing. Just right on the mark. Bravo!''

Luffy flushed in embarrassment. ''Just see this, idiot!'' There was a pregnant silence between them. ''Uh, Zoro,'' he started. ''You might want to move at the side.'' Zoro was too near the target for his own good. The marimo shrugged.

''I doubt you'll hit me even you want to.''

A tick mark appeared on Luffy's head. He also pouted angrily. ''Oh really?'' Lu's eyes narrowed to glare at the older.

''Go ahead.''

''Don't say I didn't warn you, idiot Zoro!'' he shouted as he stretched his right arm behind him and swung it forward. It missed Zoro by a few inches. The green-head wore a 'told-ya' face. Luffy did same with his left arm, missing the target by a few inches. However, the boy didn't end there. He repeated with speed getting faster. ''Gomu Gomu no... GATLING!'' he chanted, successfully hitting the target and Zoro. Luffy's arms looked like they multiplied, much to Zoro's horror as Luffy's fists hit him. Luffy's assaults, then, ended.

''ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!'' the bruised Zoro exclaimed. Luffy just whistled.

''I warned you~''

* * *

 **Sorry for the lateness. The world hates me very much. This chapter and the last one probably didn't make any sense. Sorry. I have a disorganized mind right now.**


	12. Chapter 12

Things were running smoothly for Luffy and Zoro. Luffy improved a little with his control whilst Zoro gained more stamina that is satisfying to wield his katanas. Everything was normal and nothing new happened until...

''Zoro,'' Luffy said, one day, with all his heart's seriousness. ''I want you to meet Ace.''''Huh?!''

 **Chapter Twelve**

Ace's face was unpredictable and unreadable for the entire time. After all, it wasn't an everyday occurence that one's little brother brought a stranger- a kid stranger out of now where.

''Ace, meet my first mate and friend,Zoro!'' Luffy introduced cheerfully.

''I DIDN'T SAY THAT I WILL JOIN YOUR NON EXISTENT CREW!'' Zoro scowled. He, then, sighed. He knew it wouldn't reach the other's brain. He turned to Ace. ''Uh, you must be Ace? He was blabbering about you non-stop.''

Finally, an emotion was seen on the oldest's face. ''Really? I'm glad he wasn't dumping and had forgotten about his brother,'' Ace grinned. ''Zoro was it? Nice to meet you. I hope my brother was not a nuisance while I wasn't around.'' he stuck out a hand which Zoro accepted and shook. Luffy gaped.

''Who are you and where's Ace?'' he gasped pointed at his brother. Ace dead panned. ''Ace could've not become this polite for weeks. Is that you Sabo?''

''Don't even joke with that, Lu.'' Ace warned. Luffy mumbled a sorry. ''So where are we? Oh yeah. You sure you want to join this idiot's crew? You can join mine instead.''

''OI!''

Ace, then, hummed. ''But on the otherhand, you should join his. It would ease me that someone will look over him while I'm gone. I'm setting out first after all!''

No one asked for Zoro's opinion that day. He ended up with a responsibility that he doesn't want to take and just like that, he became the first mate of the future Straw Hat Pirates.

* * *

Two months have passed and Zoro have taken to visit Luffy and Ace a lot rather than the contrary. The forest that the duo grew up in was suitable for training and survival experiences. Koshiro had said nothing about it and let the green-head do what ever he wants.

It was just another day with the sun up high, clouds drifting slowly. Three boys have gone and hunted their prey before cooking it and eventually ate. Then, they trained. Ace, as much as he'd hate to admit it, found himself amazed seeing his little brother could actually hit the target, only occasionally missing.

Whilst the D brothers and future first mate trained hard, unaware of their surroundings, a figure came out of the bushes. Slowly the figure walk closer to them that in a minute, Zoro finally stopped lifting the huge stone and placed it at the side (some day he'll buy dumbbells). He eyed the new comer with narrowed eyes. ''Who are you?'' The figure had a blonde hair and he was definitely smiling.

''Who are you talking to, dumb... ass,'' Ace trailed off as he turned. He froze as a familiar face smiled at him.

''Hey, Ace, Luffy, I'm back,'' Sabo said. His familiar voice snapped Luffy's attention to him.

''S-S-SABO?!''

* * *

Zoro was torn whether these idiots were happy, sad or angry for the moment. Whilst Ace seemed want to punch their lost brother, from what he found out, Luffy on the other hand was crying with an intent to flood the whole world.

''Zoro, restrain me,'' Ace said. ''Before I'd knock the delights of him!'' Zoro rolled his eyes.

''Give him a break,'' he said. ''He haven't healed his wounds yet. I'm not a medic but I could tell that much.'' he turned to Sabo. ''Sleep it off and you'll be new as a flower.'' Sabo sweat dropped.

''I don't think that's how it works.'' he mumbled. A moment later... ''Uh, who are you by the way? My replacement? ACE!?''

''As if we'd replace you, STUPID! He's Lu's first mate Zoro.'' Ace said. ''And Sabo, you've got explaining to do. I'd prefer a long one so you'd better not leave anything.'' Sabo gulped and started his story, complete details till the end.

''... Dragon-san said that I suffered a short term memory lost. I just recovered my memories recently. I had to beg them to let me return here...'' Sabo bit his lower lip as soon as she finished. ''Sorry for trying to set out earlier than you two and for forgetting you too.'' Ace stared at his supposedly dead brother. Emotions stirredl inside him. Anger, sadness and on top of all, happiness...

''W-welcome home, you idiot.'' Ace said, pink dust was evident on his cheeks as he looked away. Sabo widened his eyes and smiled in relief.

''Yeah,'' he said. ''I'm home...''

''SHAAABBOOO ISH ALIVVVVVEEEE,'' cried the youngest with all his heart. Sabo sweat dropped.

''SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!'' Ace and Zoro exclaimed spontaneously.

* * *

Dadan Family have truly been shocked to their bones as soon as they soon saw the blonde. Dogra was in a spluttering mess considering the sight he saw back a few months ago. Soon, hours later, they've calmed only to get shock again as they notice a new kid with weird hair color. (They don't know Zoro until now.)

''Who is that kid?!'' Dadan exclaimed.

''He's Zoro! My first mate,'' Luffy grinned. ''Don't worry. Zoro has a house of his own.'' Dadan and co. sighed in relief.

They weren't up for raising another brat although they didn't do the 'raising' part when the three were being independent in the first place and it would seem like the contrary when Ace and co. hunt them food.

* * *

The booze on the floor had been innocently... tempting.

The house was clear of bandits and fellow brats as soon as Zoro let himself in. He, then, concluded that the whole bandit family were up into bandits stuff and the trio of a brothers were up to their other businesses again for bonding and honing their skills. He figured they'll be back till later. Zoro decided to sleep, of course not before noticing a booze lying meters away from him... full. He stared the bottle with intent. It didn't help that he was actually thirsty. He shrugged before reaching the bottle and drank.

Later that day, Dadan Family and the three brothers were resolved to not let another bottle of alcohol within the young swordsman's reach.

They still want to be in one piece as much as possible.

* * *

 **This chapter is nothing mu- or not! Sabo is alive and we all know that~ Is the whole thing fast paced or something? This is the first time I got to double digit chapters so I don't really know how to write much. Review please! (I've got a new weekdays schedule! Wake up - 4:00 a.m. Bath - 5:00 a.m. Off to school - 6:00-6:30 a.m. School - 7:30 a.m.-6:00 p.m. Read fictions, write chapter, assignments, Instagram, read manga,- as soon as I get home until 11:00 p.m-12:00 midnight or longer [I do non-school things mostly. How carefree~])**


	13. Chapter 13

After Zoro's alcohol low tolerance accident (not yet described), they didn't let the green head touch another alcohol again due to drastic measures. Every thing was chaotic as per usual with Garp in some intervals. The boys continued to improve. Days continued to pass by until it became months that became years.

 **Chapter Thirteen**

17 year old Ace looked at the blue sky, savoring its 'blue'ness and such. It was finally the day he would depart.

''We're finally setting out.'' Sabo grinned.

''Glad thing to know you're joining me as the navigator,'' Ace said. Sabo shrugged.

''Since Luffy got Zoro to keep him in check, I've decided to take the role for you,'' he said. ''Who knows where your recklessness will bring you.''

''I'm not **that** reckless,'' Ace said.

''You tell me that,'' Sabo rolled his eyes.

''Ace! Sabo!'' Luffy called from a distance. Behind him was Zoro whose katanas strapped on his waist. The straw hat bearer was bringing something behind his back. As soon as he reached where his two brothers were, he grinned and showed what he got. ''For you, Ace.'' he held out an orange cowboy hat with 2 faces. ''Time for you to get your own hat.''

Ace widened his eyes. He accepted it with a smile. ''Thanks, Lu.'' Sabo pouted albeit.

''What about me?'' Zoro threw something which the blonde easily caught.

''Some metal bo staff.'' He shrugged. Nevertheless, the ex-noble grinned.

Silence was exchanged between them before Ace spoke again. ''Send my regards to everyone,'' he said. ''And Zoro, take care of Lu.'' Zoro just smiled.

''I will...'' he said. ''I mean, what worse could possibly happen?''

''Probably, Garp dragging you two to the Marine Headquarters after we make a name for ourselves,'' Sabo filled in casually. Three pairs of eyes blinked. Sabo who just realized what he said let out an ''Ah.''.

Panic arouse the three. Zoro nonchalantly shrugged. He doesn't care if he goes marine, pirate or some backflipping. As long as he fulfill his dream and promise...

''Change of plans,'' Ace said. ''You're going with us.'' Luffy gaped.

''WHAT?!'' he huffed. ''No way! I'm going to become a pirate king that's why I'm not going to stand under your flag.''

''Don't be stubborn!'' Ace said. ''It's for your safety. Would you rather to be dragged by shitty gramps to become a marine?''

''Besides, Lu,'' Sabo said. ''You won't join us but will be going with us. You're just going to stay at the ship with Zoro and all. Not that you'll need to join our pirate adventures.'' Luffy frowned.

''But that'll be boring!'' Sabo paused and thought for a while.

''Then, you go for an adventure once in a while without causing trouble,'' he said. ''You wouldn't want a bounty before you truly set out alone with Zoro.''

Luffy hummed. ''Thats... acceptable.'' he said. ''Let's go!'' Zoro said nothing until he realized,

''You mean right now?!'' he exclaimed. The three brothers looked at him as if he was the idiot.

''Are you sleeping with your eyes open as we talked?'' Ace asked.

''Tsk. Tsk. Zoro,'' Sabo shook his head.

''What does it have to do with this?!''

''Gomu gomu no...''

''W-wait! Luf-Urgh!''

''ROCKET!''

Luffy threw them all off the cliff. All were not lucky to land on the boat below.

''H-help!'' Luffy said as he sank. Zoro, then, immediately went to his aid and swam to the boat that supposedly would carry Ace and Sabo to their adventures until they could find a ship.

Ace and Sabo who were already on board, helped Zoro as he carried their little brother to safety.

The marimo panted as he handed the troublesome boy to his less troublesome brothers and carried himself up to board the boat. ''Having Luffy on board is a bad idea I tell you,'' he said. ''And even if we did go with you, you can't really assure that we can be hidden forever in your shadows.'' he paused. ''And too troublesome if Luffy's going to get a bounty only because of your names.''

''We'll avoid that as much as possible,'' Ace said. ''I don't want to deal Luffy whining afterall.''

''It's time to set off, I guess.'' Sabo shrugged. ''We'll send a letter to Dadan and the others since Luffy and Zoro's coming with us.'' he turned to the green-head. ''Any particular place you'd like to visit before we're outta this island for real?''

''... Yeah...'' Zoro said. ''There's a small village over that direction. I wish to bid master farewell before going.'' he pointed. Ace and Sabo blinked.

''You're sure about that direction, buddy?''

'''cause knowing your sense of direction...''

Zoro's face was all crimson. ''Shut up! It's just you two suck at instruction.''

The two brothers just laughed while Luffy sprawled on the floor.

* * *

Koshiro stared his student with a smile. ''I see,'' he said. ''As I told you, I wont question your path nor keep you away from it.'' Zoro smiled.

''Funny that it is going happen,'' he said. ''Me going to be a pirate...'' he paused and a moment later he started to talk once again. ''Thank you very much sensei!'' he bowed.

''Go forth and pursue your dreams, Zoro and treasure your friends.''

''I will,'' the 16 years old said before he turned and left.

As Koshiro watched his now 'former' student's back, he quietly added, ''I'm sure Kuina will be watching you from above.''

* * *

''You really took you time,'' Ace commented. ''You got lost, didn't you?''

''I doubt Zoro gets lost in the village where he always go, Ace,'' Sabo said. ''Unless his sense of direction is really really that bad.'' Zoro just growled. He knows that the older two were just teasing him.

''Yosha! Let's go!'' Luffy exclaimed. The remaining three looked at each other then at Luffy before they broke out into grins.

''Set sail!'' Ace declared.

* * *

 **I sense loop holes or story holes or what so ever within the story. And I don't know which. Sorry if this story sucked, it's just the author's an amateur. (And omgosh. I'm degrading myself... Again! Habits... Bad habits... tsk. tsk. tsk.) Reviews if you're kind enough to point out mistakes.**


	14. Chapter 14

It was a sunny day with seagulls flying on the sky. Luffy was on the railings of the boat, bored out of his wits.

''I'm bored,'' he said. He turned to Zoro who was sleeping without any care then to his two brothers who seemed to be busy. He pouted and sighed.

 **Chapter Fourteen**

''So, Ace,'' Sabo started as he looked at the map. ''What's going to be the name of the crew?''

''ASL?'' Ace hummed. Sabo's head turned to Ace.

''Luffy and I are not captains, Ace,'' Sabo said.

''Who cares,'' Ace shrugged. ''We're still on the same boat.''

''Yeah and a few years later Luffy wouldn't be.''

Silence spread all over the boat.

''Let's figure this out later,'' Ace said. ''Take up the helm will ya'? I feel like snoozing off.'' then he collapsed. Sabo sighed. Typical narcoleptic Ace.

The blond took the helm and navigated. There had been an island sighted not too far from them.-The four teenagers sat on a table, filled food. Luffy was already inhaling the food whilst Zoro was guarding his.

''A pirate crew needs people,'' Sabo said. ''What are you recruiting first, Ace?''

''Shipwright,'' the oldest said.

''Don't you think you need a ship first?'' Zoro asked. ''What's the use of the shipwright if he had no ship to look after?'' Ace rolled his eyes.

''We still need one in any case, genius Zoro,'' he said. ''Even if we did have a ship, who would fix it if things get awry?''

''If the ship gets a hole or something,'' the green head said. '', someone could just patch it up. What do nails, hammer and a couple of planks can't do?''

''Then, shipwrights wouldn't exist because of that! Not to mention with that alone, the ship wouldn't even last long,'' Ace said. Sabo whistled.

''You really have thought about it, Ace.'' Sabo said. Ace blushed and turned his head at the side.

''Of course,'' he said. ''I'm the captain after all.''

''It would be nice for Luffy to pick up that attitude,'' Sabo sighed. ''That way, we could worry less.'' The said boy tilted his head in confusion before shrugging and eating again.

Oshiama Isle was an island somewhere at the east of Dawn Island. Whilst the island wasn't particularly special or anything, it was known by some of the east blue dwellers to be the homeland of a family of shipwrights. That family had made countless ships for countless vicious pirates from east blue (though none of them were big shots).

''What a coincidence,'' Sabo said as the four walked on the streets of the unnamed town. ''It's like we're fated to get a shipwright.'' Hearing this, Ace perked up.

''What do you mean?'' he asked.

''I asked about this island a while ago,'' Sabo replied.

''When did you do that?''

''When you bickered with Zoro as we docked.''

''Oh.''

''Going back, this island was a homeland of a family of shipwrights,'' Sabo said.

''Great,'' Ace said. ''We'll recruit a family member then!''

''Sure thing,'' Sabo said, then finally he realized something. ''Ace, where's Zoro and Luffy?''

''Behi...'' Ace trailed off as he turned around. ''...nd us...'' The sworn brothers looked at each other in panic.

* * *

''Hey, Zoro,'' Luffy called. Zoro answered with a hum. ''Where's Ace and Sabo?'' The green head that have been closing his eyes as he walked halted on his trails. He opened his eyes and glanced around. They were at a forest devoid of human life.

''I'm pretty sure we're at the town earlier,'' he said then shrugged. ''Follow me this way, Luffy. Those idiots got lost.''

* * *

Ace and Sabo sneezed in unison. Ace rubbed his nose.

"We aren't sick, are we?" he asked.

"That would be bad," Sabo said. "We should recruit a doctor as soon as possible too."

* * *

The two future Straw Hats walked deeper inside the forest, far away from the town they have been...

''Zoro, are we there yet?''

''No.''

Whine.

''Are we there yet?''

Grunt. ''No.''

Another whine... ''Are we there yet?''

''Quit asking 'cause I don't know!''

''...''

Continuing on the path they have been travelling, they reached a clearing. In the middle of it was a house- a mansion from the looks of it. It would seem to be haunted however the two weren't even fazed by it looks. Luffy who had no remorse of things, marched up and knocked on the door.

''ANYBODY THERE? I'M HUNGRY. CAN YOU GIVE ME FOOD?'' he shouted.

''Luffy, aren't you forgetting something?!'' Zoro exclaimed as he went close to Luffy, exactly standing beside him. ''I'D LIKE SOME BOOZE!'' he shouted.

* * *

Ace stopped his tracks. Sabo raised a brow.

''What's wrong, Ace?''

''I suddenly got an urge to face palm.''

"I think you got this what we call 'Straw Hat idiocy detector'."

"Are you serious, Sabo?"

"I haven't joked for the rest of my life."

"I think you just did…"

* * *

"Sorry for busting in~" Luffy said as he kicked the door open. Due to his strength the worn out door flew out of its hinges. "Oops. Sorry."

Zoro shrugged and entered. He noted the dust adorning the whole room. "This place looks empty.''

"Aww~ so no food?"

"What do you think dumbass?"

"Che." Luffy pouted in disappointment. He, then, made a move to leave.

Suddenly, Zoro's eyes narrowed. " Though it seems that it's not inhabited." he said. "We've got a host, Luffy!'' Luffy stopped on his tracks, turned to Zoro and tilted his head.

A kid whose age is 10 went out of the shadows. He had a black hair and brown eyes. The boy looked at them with a scowl, holding a maul with his hands.

"Who the fudge are you guys?!"

* * *

 **Sup. Been a while. The chapter's so short too. I just suck at something original.**


	15. PLEASE READ!

Dear Readers,

OPiAS will be on Hiatus until I finish all my stories.

Why?

Let me tell you in advance. This story will have a part two after this one. So the road will be long.

I figured I should finish others before I throw all my concentration to this...

I hope you will understand.

Your authoress,  
 **Nami**


End file.
